


Desert Crossing

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: While they take shelter in abandoned building in the desert, Tucker and Archer discover their love for each other. Spoilers for 1.24 "Desert Crossing." (08/02/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is one of my first stories, posted to the old slash list.  


* * *

Archer had never felt so helpless in his life. Trip was dying right before his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. Oh, he was trying everything he could to keep Trip awake, and to get the engineer to drink the boiled water that was only tepid at best, but Archer was failing and he knew it. With every passing moment in this desert hot box Trip was slipping further and further away. 

Desperate, the captain tried to keep Tucker's mind active by quizzing the engineer about what he knew best, the warp reactor. Archer knew that Trip couldn't handle any difficult concepts, so he tried to keep his questions simple and asked Tucker to name the reactor's most basic elements. Then Archer's heart sank when apparently even warp fundamentals were too complex a notion for Trip's fever laced mind to handle, when Tucker veered off on a new tangent and started to list chicken parts instead of reactor components. 

Okay, obviously talking about the warp drive wasn't going to work, so Archer decided to pursue food as a topic in order to keep Tucker's mind working. "When we get back to Enterprise, I'll have Chef make you a dinner that you'll never forget. What would you like?" When Trip didn't immediately answer Archer tried again. "Anything." 

"Not snake meat!" Tucker gasped. Firm about that. 

"No...Chef doesn't do snake very well," Archer admitted. Though at the moment the captain would have settled for a snake or any kind of creature to roast. He felt guilty that he didn't have any food for Trip to eat, or clean water for him to drink. In fact, Archer felt damn guilty about getting them into this entire situation in the first place. The captain shook his head. He couldn't afford to dwell on that now, he had to keep Trip going. Had to keep Trip alive. "Tell me what you want," he begged. 

Tucker stared at Archer for a long time, while his fever riddled brain struggled with the question. Finally he came up with an answer. "I wanna be a cap'n." 

Damn, Archer thought. Another tangent. "You want to be captain of the Enterprise?" 

Tucker frantically shook his head. "No...no...no. I wanna be a cap'n. Rank!" He gasped. "I want the rank of cap'n." 

"Why?" As far as Archer knew Trip didn't have any designs for more power within Starfleet. He'd worked hard to attain a rank high enough to give him access to the engines that he loved and that was enough. Tucker always seemed content with where he was. So why the sudden change? "Why do you want to be a captain, Trip?" 

"So we can be the same rank." Trip gasped. Getting each word out between every gulping breath. "That way we can date." 

Ah. Archer knew what Tucker was talking about now. That Starfleet regulation that prevented a superior officer from dating a lower ranking one. 

"I love you, Cap'n." Trip finished simply. 

"I know." And Archer did. He had always known on some level that he and Trip loved each other, but it was never expressed. That damn regulation. It did come to the forefront a few weeks ago when that space creature had linked their minds together. There was no hiding things then. 

They all knew it. Even Rostov, who promised to keep their secret. He had a few secrets of his own that he didn't want known, so they all agreed to keep quiet and Trip and Archer went back to being just good friends. The captain was content with that then, but now...with Tucker so sick...

"I love you too, Trip." Archer gently gathered the engineer up until Tucker was cradled in the captain's arms. The captain rocked Tucker back and forth and started brushing his fingers across Trip's face, removing some of the dust off of his cheek. Archer could clearly feel the heat from Tucker's fever radiating under his fingertips. 

"That feels good." Trip closed his eyes and allowed himself to relish Archer's touch. He felt so safe laying wrapped up in the captain's embrace. He wished he could do it all the time. "Damn regulation." Trip muttered as he began to fall asleep. 

Damn! Sleep wasn't what Archer intended and he violently shook Tucker awake. "Trip! Stay with me!" 

"Sorry." Tucker muttered, then coughed a little as the engineer fought to keep his eyes open. 

Archer knew that he had to do something. Give Trip something to think about. Something he'd be very interested in. Something he'd want to stay awake for. "You know, Trip. I'm not exactly a stickler for regulations." 

THAT perked Tucker up. "What?" 

"I've been known to ignore a reg or two in the past. If I thought that the situation warranted it." 

"Do you think..." Trip stared eagerly into Archer's eyes. "Do you think that you might ignore this one?" 

"I might." Archer held him tighter. "When the time is right." 

"Now." Trip struggled to raise his arm and he touched Archer's cheek. "Make love to me now." 

"Oh Trip." Archer sighed. "I wish I could, but you're just not well enough right now. We'll have to wait until later." 

"There won't be any later. I'm dyin'." Trip said out loud what Archer had been afraid to admit for all these hours. "We both know it." 

"You're not dying!" The captain insisted. "I'm not going to let you." "You can't stop it." 

"The hell I can't!" Archer shook him, hard. "T'Pol and Malcolm must be looking for us right now. So you are gong to keep drinking this water and fighting to stay awake until they find us." 

"An' if they don't?" Trip clutched at Archer's arm. He knew if he had any water in him he would be crying right now, but all that came out were gasps. "Please, Cap'n. John!" 

Archer was beginning to be swayed, but he knew that Trip's physical condition was precarious at best and making love right now might tax the engineer beyond his limits. "We can't do it, Trip. You can't afford to lose any body fluids." 

"You'll put them back." Trip panted. "Please, Cap'n. Let me feel you inside of me at least once before I die. Please!" 

Archer's heart wrenched. There was no way he could turn down Trip's request. Smart thing to do or not, he just couldn't. The captain decided to give in, but only on his terms. "Okay. We'll make love as long as you promise to drink the water I give you without complaint and fight to stay awake. I'm not going to let you die, no matter what!" 

"I promise." Trip pledged. Happy he had gotten what he wanted. 

"Okay then." Archer's hand reached under Trip's shirt to briefly tweak Trip's nipples while he started kissing the spots on Trip's face where he had brushed away the dirt. Knowing that Trip was getting most of his oxygen through his mouth, Archer only kissed him briefly on the lips before moving on. Not wanting to limit Trip's air supply for very long. 

Trip began to moan, then the engineer weakly reached for Archer's belt buckle. "Hey!" The captain chided him, batting his hand away. "I'll do all the work here. You save your energy for the important stuff." 

"Aye, sir." Trip muttered and settled back into Archer's arms, content to let the captain take the lead. 

Archer undid Trip's belt, slid his hand inside the engineer's pants and cupped his palm over Trip's member. Tucker groaned at the touch, encouraging Archer to go further. Needing a better position, Archer shifted Trip upward and propped him back up against the pillar. Then the captain was able to free Trip's cock from his pants and give it his full attention. 

Trip's groans increased when Archer took his cock in his mouth. Archer hoped the sensual attention wasn't increasing Trip's heart rate too much, but at least with all the squirming around Trip was doing while he sucked, the captain was sure the engineer wouldn't lapse into a coma any time soon. 

When Archer reached around to take one of Tucker's balls into his mouth Trip gasped out a laugh. "Essence of the male!" 

Archer nearly choked. Gasping he let go of Trip's private parts and looked up at the engineer's smiling face. Remembering the blood soup, with chunks of God knows what that they were forced to eat when they were supposed to be polite to Zobral, Archer laughed. Pleased that Trip was actually well enough to make such a joke. "You taste better," the captain confessed, before returning to his ministrations. 

It wasn't long before Trip was rock hard. As good as it felt to feel Archer's mouth on him, he begged the captain to stop. He was too close to coming and he still wanted to feel Archer inside of him. 

Nodding Archer pulled his mouth away. He worked Trip's trousers all the way off of his legs. Archer then removed his own pants and was pleased to see that he was hard. As much as he wanted Trip, he hadn't been sure if he would be able to push his worry aside enough to concentrate on the passion of the moment. 

Speaking of worry, Archer inspected his lover. Trip's face was still flushed with fever and he was breathing hard, but he didn't seem any worse off after the blow job than before. Still...Archer began to look around him. 

Frustrated at the delay Trip began to whine. "What are ya doin'?" 

"Hang on, Trip." He spotted the water bag protruding from under Trip's trousers. "Ah, there it is." Archer grabbed it and brought it to the engineer. "I want you to drink some water before we get going." 

"Aw, Cap'n." Tucker panted his frustration. "Can't it wait?" 

"You promised, Trip." Archer reminded him. 

Tucker knew he did. He nodded and drank down several gulps of the tepid water before he pushed the bag away. "Now?" He asked, desperate. 

"Now." Archer nodded, a bit desperate himself. He pulled Trip away from the pillar and gently laid the engineer down. Then Archer spread Trip's legs wide and wondered what to do about lube. They certainly couldn't spare any of the water and Archer couldn't work up any salvia if his life depended on it. 

Trip obviously could see where Archer's train of thought was going because he told the captain not to worry about it. "Just do it." 

Archer nodded then gently pushed his index finger inside of Trip. The engineer jumped a little at the unusual contact, then quickly moaned for more. Archer then followed with another, then with a third and stretched Trip until Archer thought he was ready. 

Trip agreed. "Now, Cap'n! I'm ready now." 

"Okay." Archer moved himself into position and gently entered the engineer. 

Trip gasped, then shuddered. "Oh, God. That feels so good." 

Yes it did. "You're so tight, Trip." Panting, the captain continued to work his way inside. It took several minutes then finally Archer was buried to the hilt. The captain paused, allowing both men time to get used to the feeling of Archer filling Trip so completely. Then Trip moaned out a plea and Archer began to move. The captain pulled back slowly until he was almost out, then thrust back inside. 

"That's it!" Trip huffed, fighting for breath. "Keep going." 

Archer complied, speeding up his thrusts until he was banging in and out of Trip's groin with increasing frequency and intensity. 

Trip weakly tossed his head back and forth and started moving his hips in time with Archer's thrusts. Then Archer noticed that Trip started gulping in more air and his breathing was becoming more uneven. Concerned, Archer wondered if he should stop. If their lovemaking was causing his respiratory distress, but then another thought occurred to the captain. Maybe it was because Trip was laying down. If Tucker had been getting fluid in his lungs, laying down would make his breathing just that much harder. 

The next time Archer thrust in he stayed buried for a moment, then he leaned forward and gathered Trip up in his arms, raising the engineer to an upright position. Now sitting in Archer's lap and still connected, Archer was relieved to see that Trip started to breathe easier. Archer held Trip tight and continued his lovemaking. Bouncing the engineer up and down on his lap. 

It didn't take long. Soon everything welled up inside both of them. Archer clenched up, then came deep inside of Trip. This caused the engineer to cry out before coming on his own. Trip didn't ejaculate much semen, he didn't have that much liquid in him to give, but it was enough. He sagged against his lover as Archer held him close. "Thanks, Johnny." Trip whispered. "That was great." 

"It was, wasn't it." Archer relished the feeling of holding Trip's sweaty body next to his own. "The next time will be even better." He promised. 

Trip pretended to agree, but both men knew that the odds of Trip surviving for another go around were very slim indeed. 

Now there was nothing to do but wait. Archer got them back in their clothes. If they were rescued he didn't want them found like that. Then the captain spent the rest of the night trying to keep Trip awake. 

They discussed Trip's dream meal and played geography, but Archer could see that his lover was weakening before his eyes. Then they suddenly had more to worry about when mortar fire suddenly targeted their shelter. 

Archer saw the missile coming and only had enough time to cradle Trip in his arms to protect his head and hope for the best as the bomb exploded around them. Their shelter was no longer safe. The captain knew that they had to leave, even though Tucker was so ill by now that any further movement would only cause his condition to deteriorate even further. Archer had no choice. As much as he hated to do it, the captain dragged Trip to his feet and hauled his sick lover out back into the desert. They barely made it to safety when another round scored a direct hit, exploding their former refuge, destroying it completely. 

They struggled together in the dark until a flash of white caught their attention and the whine of an approaching ship made them turn. Damn, Archer thought. They were about to be captured. Still helping Trip, the captain tried to hurry the two along as quickly as he could. 

Trip was trying, but he just couldn't move very fast and he knew it. "I'm just slowin' you down." He told his lover. "Go!" That made Archer mad. He didn't go to all this trouble to keep Trip alive just to lose him now. "I don't remember taking orders from you!" Archer spat, then shoved Trip to the ground. Grabbing his phase pistol the captain knelt over his prostate lover. Looking up Archer knew his small gun was no match for whatever ship that was about to capture them, but the captain was determined to protect Trip for as long as he could. 

The ship came lower and Archer heaved a huge sigh of relief when he recognized the outline of the shuttlepod. Instead of being captured they had just been rescued.

* * *

Archer looked down onto Trip's sleeping face. The constant beeping of the biobed was reassuring, but the captain still didn't mind the doctor telling him over and over that Trip was going to be all right. It had been a near thing, but the engineer would recover. Archer's lover would live. 

The captain gently brushed a lock of hair away from Trip's forehead. The skin felt much cooler under his touch. He didn't know what the future was going to hold. Whether they would continue to defy regulations and be lovers, or go back to just being the good friends that they were. Whatever they decided, the captain knew that they would decide it together. 

Right now Archer was just glad that Trip was going to have any kind of future at all. Right now, that was enough.


End file.
